User blog:GryphusR/Proposal: Area of Effect grenades for borderlands 2 article merge.
Right now the wiki has one article for each elemental type of area of effect grenades: Tesla Grenade (Shock) / Cloud Grenade (Corrosive) and Burst Fire. The three should be merged into a single article called "Area of Effect" or Area of Effect (Grenade). AoE grenades are the only exception where each element has its own page (for example there isn't a page for fire MIRV and other for corrosive MIRV -explanation of this below in the blog update-) EDIT: please see Fire Burst Grenade _fry and even if the effect of Tesla is slightly different to cloud and fire burst that can be covered on a single article. The game makes no difference between them for counting toward the AoE Grenade challenge and the Payload (which determines grenade type) is the same for all. The only difference is the element accessory, and "Tesla" "Fire Burst" and "Cloud" are the respective nomenclature for shock, fire and acid, which means that the three are variants of the same AoE grenade type and not separate types as they are stated on the wiki right now. More info: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Grenade_Mod#Borderlands_2 I ask the wiki community to decide and vote with a reply here if such articles should be merged or not. Update: This is an example of how the final article would look: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:GryphusR/ExampleAOE Right now the wiki has Tesla Grenade and Cloud Grenade while the page for burst fice doesn't exist and Area of Effect redirects to cloud. GryphusR (talk) 22:10, April 22, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE - Technical details: To understand this proposal you should understand how weapons are created in-game. Each grenade mod is generated by the game with 8 variable components plus one material (manufacturer skin, based on item quality, and non relevant here). That variable components are: *Payload: Determines grenade type (Singularity, MIRV, Betty, Area of Effect...) *Delivery Mechanism: Longbow, Homing, Rubberized... *Elemental Accesory: Explosive, Corrosive, Fire, Shock. *Trigger*: Fuse time *Damage Grade*: Component with different that gives instant damage bonus *Blast Radius*: Self explanatory *Child Grenades*: Only applicable for MIRV grenades and some Transfusion. *Suplemental Damage*: Bonus damage for elemental damage Corrosive/Shock/Fire grenades only -'Parts marked with * are hidden and don't affect in any way the grenade name.' -Legendary, Unique and Seraph grenades are exceptions, they all have an unique Payload. For example, all MIRV grenades generated in-game have the same Payload: GD_GrenadeMods.A_Item.GM_Mirv_# (where # is a number for rarity, 1 white to 4 purple). MIRV grenades can be explosive or elemental. The elemental accessory is a different component slot than payload: GD_GrenadeMods.Accessory.Accessory_Explosive or GD_GrenadeMods.Accessory.Accessory_Corrosive are examples. All corrosive, explosive slag or anything else are considered MIRV grenades because the payload is MIRV, regardless of the elemental accessory. As you can imagine, Tesla Grenades, Burst Fire and Cloud all have the same payload: GD_GrenadeMods.A_Item.GM_AreaEffect ; They are all the same type of grenade, regardless of the element. Guess what makes the difference between Tesla and Fire Burst or Cloud? GD_GrenadeMods.Accessory.Accessory_Corrosive/Shock/Fire Yes, the same component that turns an explosive MIRV into a Fire MIRV, but they are still MIRV grenades and not something else. Elemental accessory for ALL grenades present in the game is a subset of Payload and not a parallel/independent set. The case of Tesla/Cloud/Burst Fire grenades is like creating one page for each elemental type of grenade mods instead of grouping them as variants. Developers nicknamed different elements for area of effect grenades probably to avoid large, complex names like "Homing sticky shock area of effect grenade" and instead we have "Homing Sticky Tesla". We could just say "Longbow Shock MIRV" or "Longbow Tesla MIRV" and that doesn't make such grenades different nor a special case. GryphusR (talk) 17:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts